


So we don't stay down

by gloweehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Music Video: We Young (Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol), One Night Stands, baekhyun cockwhore, baekhyun loves chanyeol's cock a lot, bartender and mechanic chanyeol, it's not stated but they are at chanyeol's dad workshop hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloweehyun/pseuds/gloweehyun
Summary: "I can't give you my number, but if you want to meet me again, just come here."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	So we don't stay down

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut, enjoy!

"Sir, I can't see any damages on your car-"

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol turned his head, surprise evident on his face. He didn't know how to respond when he looked at the owner of the voice. Truth be told, Chanyeol didn't expect to see  _ him _ again after the 'incident' that happened two weeks ago.

"You told me that i-if I want to meet you again, I should come here," Chanyeol's client stammered, fidgeting and letting his eyes roam everywhere except on Chanyeol's face.

It was adorable.

"You're here just to meet me?" Chanyeol chuckled. "Tell me more. Why are you here?" Truthfully, Chanyeol  _ knew _ the reason why the man was there, but he still wanted to hear the blushing man say it. "Come on,  _ Baekhyun _ . Just say it. No one's here. It's almost closing time so-"

_ "Please." _

\--

"I can't believe you came. I thought you forgot about me, huh?"

Baekhyun's hands gripped around Chanyeol's shoulders as Chanyeol kept abusing his pussy. The small, uncomfortable space in Baekhyun's car didn't make him stop the man from pounding hard inside him.

Baekhyun missed  _ this _ . He missed the feeling of his hole clenching around his one-night stand's dick.

They met at Cloud High, a bar where Chanyeol worked as a part-timer. He was such a sweet talker, with his dimple showing every time he smiled. The tattoos on his right arm made him look even hotter. It didn't take long until they went to the nearest hotel, and Baekhyun just let him fuck his brain out.

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was the same as the others. They would always treat him like a cock slut who deserved to get his pussy filled with cum.

But Chanyeol was  _ different _ .

The man kept asking Baekhyun if he was hurt or uncomfortable whenever he pounded inside him. Chanyeol gently moved his hips whenever the smaller stayed silent and  _ rammed _ into his pussy without mercy when he asked the bartender to go faster and  _ harder _ .

_ "Why are you so nice to me?" _

_ "Because I think you deserve it." _

It made Baekhyun feel nice. It didn't feel like Chanyeol was his one-night stand, but instead his _ lover. _

He couldn't recall how many times they fucked that night, marking each other's bodies as if they consummated their marriage. What he remembered was that he woke up to an empty bed and a flimsy receipt with a message clumsily written on it that read:  _ "I can't give you my number, but if you want to meet me again, just come here." _

Baekhyun went to the bar again the next day only to be told by the other workers that last night was Chanyeol's last day of working there. They didn't know his personal number since Chanyeol never contacted anyone other than their manager, Sehun.

"Sehun told me you have been looking for me, sweetie. Is it me that you're missing? Or is it my cock?" Chanyeol asked, removing Baekhyun's arms to see his sultry face. "Your pretty red face makes me want to cum inside your tight cunt now. But I can't. Unless you answer my question."

Baekhyun opened his eyes to look at the man above him who had his eyebrow raised high. "Because I h-hate you."

Chanyeol was dumbfounded by the answer, until he chuckled after he heard the next words.

"I hate you because your dick is so good. A-And I can't enjoy having sex with other people after the one I had with you. Their dicks couldn't satisfy me-hghh-"

Baekhyun couldn't continue his words when Chanyeol slowly moved his dick. He held Chanyeol's biceps and tightened his thick thighs around the taller's waist, lifting his head and marvelling at how the taller's length was going in and out of his pussy at a slow pace.

But it only lasted for a minute.

Before Baekhyun could whine about the emptiness he felt within him, Chanyeol replaced his cock with his long fingers. "You didn't tell me and I can feel you're struggling. I know you like my cock that much, but let me stretch you, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded as he felt Chanyeol's two fingers around his puckered muscle before they dove into his pussy. When they were fully inside him, Chanyeol widened the gap between the fingers before inserting another finger.

"Relax Baekhyun, they're just my fingers-"

"I hate you," Baekhyun breathed. "Even your fingers are enough to wreck me. Now shut your mouth and kiss me."

Baekhyun's dainty fingers grabbed the taller's hair as he worked his lips against Chanyeol's lips, tongues swirling around hungrily as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

But Chanyeol was a gentleman. He let Baekhyun take control instead, knowing just how much Baekhyun loved kissing him. Chanyeol remembered Baekhyun kept kissing him on their first meeting, he said his lips tasted like strawberry bubblegum, it made the smaller nibble his lips.

Later, Baekhyun stopped kissing him as he felt Chanyeol hold his slim waist as he switched their position. Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol gathered their leaking cocks and moved his huge hand around them, not until Baekhyun grasped the taller's hand.

"I don't want this. I came here," the smaller man panted, "To have your cock inside me."

"As you wish, your highness. Lead the way."

They were looking at each other when Baekhyun's left hand was clutching the roof handle on the driver's seat and the other hand gently guiding the taller's length back inside him. It didn't take long for him to move his hips, bouncing on Chanyeol's cock as if it would be the last time he'll feel it in his pussy.

"Baekhyun, we're not going anywhere. Why are you-  _ oohh fuck...Baekhyun-" _

"Don't worry, handsome. You're  _ fucking _ me now."

Chanyeol was tongue-tied due the pleasure being inside him, until he didn't realise the smaller was whispering to him.

"Hey, let's go to my place now." Baekhyun saw his confused face before said,  _ "Because I still want to see you next to me when I wake up" _


End file.
